Animation Nation
Animation Nation is a 2-D/CGI movie produced by Walt Disney Animantion Studios and realeasd on November 7, 2014 Plot When Mickey accidentally signs over the studio to Pete, he and all the characters from every disney animated movie have to find a new home. However, when Donald, Jose Carioca, & Panchito make money singing "The Three Caballeros", Micky relizes they can still entertain the world on the satge, and sing their classic songs. When Pete sends robot versions of the disney villans after them, the Disney characters reilize even if they're not in their movies, they still have courage. Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy/Pluto *Jim Cummings as Pete/Pooh/Tigger/Ray/Stromboni/Kaa/Chesire Cat *Russi Taylor as Huey/Dewy/Louie *Tress MacNeille as Chip/Yzma *Corey Burton as Dale *Amy Adams as Snow White *Frank Welker as Doc/Abu/Maximus/Ray/Cri-Kee/Figaro/Cleo/Dumbo *Mark Hamil as Grumpy *Rob Paulsen as Happy/Dopey/J. Worthington Foulfellow *Charles Adler as Bashful *Jess Harnell as Sleepy *Maurice LaMarche as Sneezy *Cameron Boyce as Pinocchio *Matthew Broderick as Jiminy Cricket/Simba *Rupert Everett as The Coachman *Justin Long as Timothy Mouse *Davis Cleveland as Bambi *Jake Short as Thumper *Maxwell Perry Cotton as Flower *Bruno Campos as José Carioca/Prince Naveen *George Lopez as Panchito *Laura Marano as Cinderella *Anton Yelchin as Jaq *Calum Worthy as Gus *Cate Blanchett as Lady Tremaine *Chloë Grace Moretz as Alice *Alan Tudyk as Mad Hatter/King Candy/Turbo *Paul Whitehouse as March Hare *Helena Bonham Carter as The Queen of Hearts *Nathen Kress as Peter Pan *Peyton List as Wendy *Dustin Hoffman as Captain Hook *James Franco as The Tramp *Michelle William as Lady *Rachel Weisz as Si/Am *Kiefer Sutherland as Prince Phillip/Prince Eric *Angelina Jolie as Maleficent/Ursula *Matin Freeman as Pongo *Kate Winslet as Perdita/Eilonwy *Jonathan Morgan Heit as Male Puppies *Joey King as Female Puppies *Glenn Close as Cruella De Vil *Asa Butterfield as Wart *Ian McKellen as Merlin *Billy Crystal as Archimeds *Maggie Smith as Madam Mim *Karan Brar as Mowgli *John Goodman as Baloo *Nicholas Cage as Bagheera *Jemaine Clement as Shere Kahn *Tim Allen as Thomas O' Malley *Emma Tompson as Duchess *Mel Gibson as Edgar the Butler/John Smith *James McAvoy Robin Hood *Josh Gad as Little John/Olaf *Emily Blunt as Maid Marian *Malcolm McDowell as Prince John *Ben Kingsley as Sheriff of Nottingham *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Travis Oates as Piglet *Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Kevin Kline as Bernard/Captain Phoebus *Janeane Garofalo as Bianca *Hugh Jackman as Jake/Gaston *Tara Strong as Penny/Jenny Foxworth *Adam Ryen as Cody *Tina Fey as Madame Medusa/Yzma *Jonathan Freeman as Percival C. McLeach/Jafar *Jordan Nagai as Copper *Frankie Jonas as Tod *Elijah Wood as Taran *Andy Serkis as Gurgi *Barry Humphries as the Horned King *Robert Downey, Jr. as Basil *Jude Law as Dr. Dawson *Jared Harris as Ratigan *Max Charles as Oliver *Chris Pine as Dodger *Mila Kunis as Rita *John Cleese as Francis *Cheech Martin as Tito *Tim Curry as Bill Sykes *Selena Gomez as Ariel *Rico Rodreguz as Flounder *Ziggy Marley as Sebastian *Emma Watson as Belle *Jude Law as Beast *Andrew Garfield as Aladdin *Taylor Swift as Jasmine *Robin Williams as Genie *Nathan Lane as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Rowan Atkinson as Zazu *Jeremy Irons as Scar *Shay Mitchell as Pocahontas *David Ogen Stiers as Ratcliffe/Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Tom Hulce as Quasimodo *Demi Moore as Esmeralda *Alan Rickman as Frollo *Liam Hemsworth as Hercules *Danny DeVito as Phil *James Woods as Hades *Brenda Song as Mulan *Eddie Murphy as Mushu *Jackie Chan as Shan Yu *Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan *Helena Bonham Carter as Jane Porter *Brian Blessed as Clayton *D.B. Sweeney as Aladar *David Spade as Kuzco *Michael J. Fox as Milo Thatch *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Elle Fanning as Lilo *Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins *Martin Short as B.E.N. *Michael Wincott as Scroop *Joaquin Phoenix as Kenai *Jeremy Suarez as Koda *Roseanne Barr as Maggie *Zach Braff as Chicken Little *Buddy Handleson as Lewis *Jake T. Austin as Wilbur *Ethan Sandler as DOR-15 *John Travolta as Bolt *Susie Essman as Mittens *Mark Walton as Rhino *Greg Germann as The Agent *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis *Keith David as Doctor Facilier *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Kristen Bell as Anna *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Tom Hanks as Walt Disney Category:Movies